guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Weapons
Artifact Weapons overview Artifact Weapons are advanced equipment items of levels 42, 52, 62, 72, 82, 92 and 102. These weapons have additional attributes (by example: Maximum HP +14%) and special skills, depending on each class. Starting from level 82, Artifact Weapons can be optimized into more powerful weapons of levels 86, 96 and 102 (currently, by optimizing a level 102 Artifact Weapon, it keeps the level but all attributes can be improved). For level 102 Artifact Weapons see the section above. These optimized Artifact Weapons have different names and look, can have extra attributes like Elemental Attack or Neglect the target's elemental resistance by value and different special skills, depending on each class. Level 42 - 92 Artifact Weapons are: * Melting Falchion (Shaolin, Pyromancer, Beggars Alliance) * Traceless Sword (Voodoo, Lotus Order, Taoist, Sphinx) * Blue Silver Circle (Assassin and Royalty) * Windstone Fan (Minstrel) Artifact Weapons are made by Casting (this life skills must be at least at level 1). Players can learn Casting from: * Sword Smith Wang in Lou Yang (213, 160) * Candle Hsueh in Su Zhou (251, 151) * Master Hammer in Da Li (218, 110) The corresponding NPCs for Artifact Weapons are: * Chou Tzu in Su Zhou (266, 140) - to learn to make, recast and repair the level 42 - 92 Artifact Weapons * Alexander Wu in Su Zhou (266, 145) - for optimizing the Artifact Weapons * Tamo Shi in Kroraina (188, 222) - to break and synthesize level 7 Pendants * Madam Yue in Kroraina (186, 222) - the Recipes Vendor for level 102 Artifact Weapons (3 kind of recipes for each class) Artifact Weapons can be appraised and reappraised, can be enhanced and inscribed, can be socketed with gems. Also the Artifact Weapons can have a Sculpture added into them. All Artifact Weapons are bound to the character (less level 102 Artifact Weapons, that can be unbound in special circumstances). How to make an Artifact Weapon For level 42 - 92 Artifact Weapons, players of level 40 or above have to talk with Chou Tzu in Su Zhou (266, 140) in order to receive the Bloody Soldiers quest. To can take the quest is required a double perfect weapon whose level is not higher than character’s level. The weapon will disappear from inventory after the quest was taken. A double perfect weapon means an weapon appraised as Perfect on both Physical and Spiritual Attack Capacity. If by a simple appraisal the weapon doesn't have double perfect capacities, then the weapon can be re-appraised using Emery or Vajra Stone at Chou Tzu in Su Zhou (266, 140) or Noble Heart Wang in Luo Yang (210, 154). The quest is to kill a certain number of mobs of 10 levels within character's level. After the quest is accomplished, by reporting it back to Chou Tzu, the player receives: * an Artifact Weapon Recipe (the player must choose 1 of the 4 types, according with own class) * an Flawed Pendant of corresponding level The recipe must be learned (right-click on it) only once, it contains all required for further casting all the level 42 - 92 Artifact Weapons. Artifact Weapon Recipes * Melting Falchion Recipe * Traceless Sword Recipe * Blue Silver Circle Recipe * Windstone Fan Recipe Flawed and Flawless Pendant To be able to make the weapon, the Flawed Pendant must be turned into a Flawless Pendant, using a certain number of Divine Fragments (bound or unbound, it doesn't matter, the level 42 - 92 Artifact Weapons will be always bound). Divine Fragments are dropped by: * any wild maps boss (unbound - of different levels), including Yan Tomb bosses, King of Penguin from Wild Snowfield, Make-Up Mo from Treasure Cave C5 (only level 1 Divine Fragments), Twin Island red bosses * any class boss (unbound) * bosses of Suppression of Bandits (Pirate Hunting) in Twin Island event (bound) * last boss from NOE (Wealthy Keh) and Golden Chain (Flame Demon) loop quests (bound) * the boss of Football event (bound - 100% drop rate) * the boss of Swallow's Docks (bound) * as reward from Card dropped by Make-Up Mo from Treasure Cave C5 (5 level 1 Divine Fragments) Flawed Pendant + Divine Fragments = Flawless Pendant After using the specified number of Divine Fragments (having the Flawed Pendant in inventory, right-click on the Divine Fragment) the Flawed Pendant will be turned into a Flawless Pendant, which is used to make the weapon by Casting. Artifact Weapon repairing The Artifact Weapons have a Duration characteristic that decreases over time, because of the usage of the weapon. When the Duration becomes 0 the weapon loses all attributes, including Artifact Weapon's skill, effects of appraise, enhancement and inscription, effect of Sculpture and of the socketed gems. If the player moves the Artifact Weapon back to the inventory, then if the Duration is 0, the weapon can't be equipped anymore until it is repaired. To repair the Artifact Weapon requires a Divine Fragment of corresponding level in the player's inventory, then the player talks with Chou Tzu, choosing "Repair Artifact" option. Higher level Divine Fragment can be used to repair lower level Artifact Weapon. Lower level Divine Fragment can't be used to repair higher level Artifact Weapon. The success rate of Artifact Weapons repairing is 100%. Recast an Artifact Weapon If the player has already an Artifact Weapon can hand it over to Chou Tzu to exchange for a Flawed Pendant of a higher level. This option is applicable only until including level 82 Artifact Weapons, level 92 can't be exchanged for a level 7 Flawed Pendant. The player can now make a new Artifact with this Flawed Pendant by using the required number of Divine Fragments. This way no need another weapon with dual perfect capacity to start the Bloody Soldiers quest, the quest isn't necessary anymore. If the player plans to recast an Artifact Weapon, then no need to invest too much in re-appraise, enhancement and inscription of this weapon, all will be lost by giving back the weapon to Chou Tzu. Warning: The socketed gems and Sculpture must be removed from the old Artifact Weapon before give it back to Chou Tzu or all will be lost. Level 102 Artifact Weapons The process of making a level 102 Artifact Weapon is the same as for other levels Artifact Weapons, only the way to obtain the level 7 Flawed Pendant is different. To make by Casting a level 102 Artifact Weapon requires: * a level 7 Flawed Pendant * 20 level 7 Divine Fragments to turn the Flawed Pendant into a Flawless Pendant * an Artifact Weapon Recipe Level 7 Flawed Pendant can be obtained: * as drop from Margaret Lee boss of Misty Peaks 75 and 95 * from Token Shop in the exchange for tokens * by synthesize it from level 7 Pendant Chips A level 7 Flawed Pendant dropped by Margaret Lee in Misty Peaks (always is bound) can be broken into 1 (one) level 7 Pendant Chip (always is unbound, token trade marked) at Tamo Shi in Kroraina (188, 222), using 1 Nirvana Pearl (currently can be obtained only from Token Shop). Only level 7 Flawed Pendants can be broken into level 7 Pendant Chips, while level 7 Flawless Pendants can't be broken. By synthesizing 5 (five) level 7 Pendant Chips can be obtained a level 7 Flawed Pendant. Notes: * 1 Recommended class ** Voodoo, Lotus Order, Taoist and Sphinx can wear One or Two-handed weapons ** Shaolin, Pyromancer, Beggars Alliance can wear Falchion or Spear ** even if Minstrel, Assassin and Royalty can wear Fan or Circle, Fan is better for Minstrel (Fan tends to get spiritual attributes) and Circle is better for Assassin and Royalty (Circle tends to get physical attributes) NewArtifactAssassin.jpg NewArtifactBeggar.jpg NewArtifactLotus.jpg NewArtifactMinstrel.jpg NewArtifactPyro.jpg NewArtifactRoyal.jpg NewArtifactShao.jpg NewArtifactSphinx.jpg NewArtifactTao.jpg NewArtifactVoodoo.jpg Optimized Artifact Weapons The Artifact Weapons level 82 and 92 can be optimized to better quality Artifact Weapons level 86 and 96. The Artifact Weapons level 102 can be optimized too, but currently its keep their level, only attributes can be improved. Artifact Spells are dropped by Fu Rong boss in Swallow's Docks and by Raiding Taoist boss in Phoenix Tombs. * level 1 Artifact Spell (lvl 80-89 boss) * level 2 Artifact Spell (lvl 90-99 boss) * level 3 Artifact Spell (lvl 100-119 boss) To optimize an Artifact Weapon, players have to talk with Alexander Wu in Su Zhou (266, 145). It requires an Artifact Weapon of level 82, 92 or 102 and 5 Artifact Spells of corresponding level. By optimizing, the Artifact Weapons become of level 86, 96 and 102 with improved attributes. This action can be repeated until the player gets the desired attributes on the Artifact Weapon. * Artifact Weapon level 82 + 5 Artifact Spells level 1, 2 or 3 = Artifact Weapon level 86 * Artifact Weapon level 92 + 5 Artifact Spells level 2 or 3 = Artifact Weapon level 96 * Artifact Weapon level 102 + 5 Artifact Spells level 3 = Artifact Weapon level 102 To re-optimize an already optimized Artifact Weapon of levels 86, 96 or 102, the corresponding levels of Artifact Spells are the same as above. The optimized Artifact Weapon changes the name and shape according with the player's class, by example a level 92 Traceless Sword will look totally different for Voodoo, Lotus Order, Taoist and Sphinx classes. Warning: if the player has a lower level than the optimized weapon's level, then can't wear anymore the weapon until level up the character at the level of optimized weapon. By optimizing, the weapon's Duration is restored to full, so Artifact Spells can be used to repair optimized Artifact Weapons too, in case of no available Divine Fragment. __NOWYSIWYG__